


【盾冬】殊途同归

by StuckyLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyLock/pseuds/StuckyLock
Summary: 重新成为资产跟蛇盾在一起，也算另一种意义上的he，吧？





	【盾冬】殊途同归

1.  
他看见了他手上一闪而过的光，突然感到很荒唐。  
过去的岁月猛地撞进他的脑子，他一会是手握步枪的士兵，身边欢呼的战友在高唱凯歌；一会是谁凄厉尖叫着，倒在他脚底的血泊中；一会是瓦坎达夕阳下绵延的草浪，点缀着一头头茸茸的羔羊。  
阳光穿过树枝，斑驳在他前面不远处那个垂垂老矣的身躯背后。

这一生中全部的战争、监禁、杀戮，所有的彷徨里都只有他自己一个人。

那个美国精神在他身前和他并肩，回头笑着对他说Bucky，我们胜利了——似乎这些都是他的错觉。其实他都知道，只是一直不愿承认他的贪心——对方深夜伏击时轻抚的怀表，一封封寄走的书信，一次次梦中脆弱时吐露的名字。  
从来都是她。

他在注定被遗忘的洪流中、在幻灭的过去里迷失了方向。漫长的时光里，一切的一切仿若一个无足轻重的笑话。但是面对这个男人，他所体验的是一种完全不同的痛苦——微弱的，也许是谦卑而小心的，不似肉体受伤的痛苦。  
巴恩斯依旧平稳地站在那，眼睛盯着湖面上一圈圈细碎的涟漪。

 

2.  
片刻静谧中，有什么东西在背后。  
他回头看去，班纳不见了，巴恩斯忍住内心巨大的恐惧看向右后方那棵参天古树。黑色的身影一闪而过，他僵硬地转头，山姆还在和那个史蒂夫说着话，星盾完美卡在猎鹰的小臂上，一切看起来似乎毫无破绽，但他知道有什么不一样了。  
没有人注意到他。巴恩斯藏在口袋里的手握紧，一股可怕的力量紧紧攥住了他。  
他疑惧着，左肩传来一阵锈感的钝痛，血液在他的血管里奔涌沸腾，他的双脚开始不受控制。他最后看了一眼猎鹰和白发男人，迅速转身朝林中走去。

他靠的越近，空气中熟悉的气息愈浓郁。  
这气息几乎曾经每日每夜萦绕在他周围，陪伴的同时也残忍地蚕食着他。

光线被高大的树冠遮蔽，金发男人从藏身处踱出，抱着双臂斜靠在树边。巴恩斯看不清阴影中他的脸，“Bucky。”男人说。  
巴恩斯猝然感觉自己被一把利刃切开，电击的剧痛在他脑子里爆炸，他差点跪倒在地。不，他不应该感受到这些，瓦坎达已经消除了那些词语，但显然男人令他开始重新回忆起作为资产时所经历的，足以撕裂震碎他的痛楚。

他瞥见了对方眼里那一点猩红。

 

3.  
太阳从云层后出现了，风猛然大了起来吹开了树林里挥散不去的雾气，男人坚毅的面容是巴恩斯心里临摹过最为熟稔的线条。他的表情难以辨认，此前从未有过的惧意爬上了巴恩斯的脊背，他极力控制着自己的声音，“Hydra。”  
男人嘴角扯起的轻笑让巴恩斯头痛欲裂，逃离的冲动令他迅速做出了防卫的姿势。因为葬礼他没有带任何武器，而他颤栗的手甚至无法握紧那把唯一的贴身匕首。  
他忍受着胸口暴涨呕吐感的折磨，“你不是Steve。”

九头蛇的领导者悄无声息地靠近他，在他反应过来之前就夺下了他手中那把小巧的薄刃。  
“呵，”男人随意地抛出一个刀花，刀刃深深埋在了他脚下的泥土里，“用这来对付我，Bucky，你还做不到。”

对方眼里浓重的阴影令他本来浅蓝的虹膜氤成深不见底的颜色，巴恩斯在那瞳孔里看见了数不清男人女人的尸体，他认识的熟识的、陌生的无辜的脸孔试图用尖叫在子弹穿透他们的脑袋之前求得宽恕。没有人来救他们，所有的任务都完成的干干净净，空气中突来的鲜血味道让他双膝发软，耳朵嗡嗡作响。  
生平从未体会过的精疲力竭席卷了他，他用尽最后的力量妄图逃离身前的男人。而对方似乎根本没用什么力气，一把抓住了他的左臂把他带到跟前。男人拉住他颈后的头发逼迫他仰起头露出脖颈，双腕被对方牢牢掐住别在后腰。

“你在渴望什么？他不会朝你多看一眼的。”九头蛇至高领袖灼热的气息喷在他耳侧，巴恩斯像被狠狠打在腹部一般弯下了腰，他再一次清晰地感受到了被电流穿过的痛楚。他已经不记得自己从前是怎么咬牙承受这痛楚的，如今这个史蒂夫给他带来的疼痛更甚，他浑浑噩噩地战栗着，直到对方咬上他的侧颈。  
“没有我，你的手臂都快生锈了，Bucky。”

猛然袭上胸口的窒息感毒蛇般缠绕着他的咽喉，熟悉的词汇让他的思维开始停滞，“不，停下，不！”巴恩斯的声音甚至染上了哀求，在他清醒时洗脑词已经毫无作用，而此时此刻从男人嘴里嘶嘶吐出，坚硬的保护壳裂开了它第一条缝隙。

他无法抗拒，就像不论哪一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他都无法抗拒。

 

4.  
“十七岁的时候我们干了第一炮，哦当然不是和你，”史蒂夫滚烫的唇落在巴恩斯的喉结，舌尖描绘着他绷紧的下颌肌肉、噙住他紧咬的嘴角。抬膝攻击男人胯下的动作被轻而易举用手掌推开，“那个你甜美的尖叫让我狠狠地射在了那副身体里。”  
巴恩斯想起了瘦弱的金发少年，阳光下湛蓝双眸和温柔笑容，懵懂的感情陪伴他度过了那段无忧的岁月。  
是他在漆黑无光里心底最深处珍视至今的宝物。

 

5.  
凛冽的阳光刺痛了巴恩斯的眼，他竟然开始期待另个史蒂夫能发现林中的异样。他闭上眼自嘲地笑了，他永远都站在男人的身后等待着他的垂眸，而当他终于看见对方望向那个黑发女特工的眼神时，他知道他永远不会等到了。

“开小差可不是好孩子，你看，”金发领袖炫耀似地抬了抬他被禁锢在背后的手腕，一副黑色的振金手铐牢牢地锁住了他。史蒂夫松开手，拇指抚上他出血的嘴唇，“嘿，你这样我可是很舍不得的。”  
巴恩斯啐了口嘴里的血沫，视线里胸口赤红的骷髅让他几欲呕吐。

“你想要什么。”他抬起头，眼里是露骨的恨意。男人抚掌大笑，“哈，Buck，难道你真的不知道我想要什么？”  
史蒂夫转到他身侧，手指暧昧地摩挲他的后腰，低沉的声音在耳边响起，“我要的一直都是你，Bucky。”

滚热的手掌压在他一侧肩膀，比他强壮得多的男人毫不费力就让他单膝跪在了地上。雨后松软草地上透出的凉意迅速渗进了他的身体，四肢仿佛针扎一样令他浑身战抖。  
男人半蹲下来，暗蓝色的眸子直直地盯着他，  
“黎明从来就不属于我们，Buck。”

九头蛇领袖直起身，低头望向他的神色倨傲而残忍，思维被撕碎的痛苦犹如附骨之疽令巴恩斯无法喘息，这片刻里他竟然回忆起了那个小个子发病时痛苦的模样。

他闭了闭眼，画面消散了。

 

6.  
史蒂夫捏着他的脸颊迫使他张开嘴，昏沉里腥热的气息打在他的脸侧。他花了几秒钟来意识到那是什么，但他的下颚被对方死死钳制着，接着一根发烫硬挺的阴茎猛地戳进了他的嘴里。  
体液的腥苦令巴恩斯忍不住想要干呕，男人牢牢卡着他的下巴，在他嘴里不断地快速抽动。  
“宝贝，你的嘴里就像火炉一样，快把我融化了。”唾液控制不住从巴恩斯的嘴角流出，呼啸狂风里灼人的喘息声织成了一张庞大、可怕的网把他锁在其中，无法逃脱。

黏腻的水声在巴恩斯耳中回荡，他的呼吸愈加沉重，迷蒙的双眼努力聚焦后是对方那一头金灿灿的短发。在这扭曲的痛苦里他的思绪开始不受控制，面前的男人是哪一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯？他忽然开始希望这是他的史蒂夫。尖锐的矛盾情绪缠绕着他——他要的是我——巴恩斯在混沌里抓住了细弱的绳索，一点令他迷惑沉醉的感情稍纵即逝，转瞬灰飞烟灭。

最后一刻男人从他的嘴里拔了出来，巴恩斯的嘴巴快要合不拢了。他摇摇晃晃抬起头，失焦的绿色瞳孔茫然地看向高处的脸。  
“啧，这个表情，真是淫荡啊。”男人粗暴地把他推倒在地，却在他的头即将碰到地面坚硬的石头之时托住了他的后颈。

史蒂夫飞快地剥除了他身上那件黑色的外套，这是巴恩斯第一次没有用厚实的衣物来遮掩自己，然而那件薄薄的长袖汗衫和长裤很快也离他而去。他在冰冷的空气里蜷缩起来，双腿却被最大限度地掰开暴露在男人面前。  
金发领袖俯下身，炙热的呼吸喷在巴恩斯的膝弯，他瑟缩了一下，男人却更强硬地撑开了他的膝盖压在了他的小腹上。耻辱令他的身体像被烈火灼烧着，又仿佛极寒的冰刀把他一块块割裂开来。

 

7.  
嘴唇落在他的腿根。  
巴恩斯感觉自己仿佛被分裂成了两半，一把绝对服从的武器和一个真正的人。

他看见各种离奇古怪的幻象，战时动员舞会——谁既强壮又勇敢拯救美国于水火，他的好友，金熠短发的美国精神在舞台上，伴着一群身穿星条超短裙的姑娘们动作夸张地呼吁下面的观众购买国债——他咧开嘴笑了。  
紧接着是震耳欲聋的机枪和炮声，不存在的却又逼真的火药味令他陷入左肩剧烈的疼痛当中，他猛地倒吸一口气，尚未完成的笑变成了无声的吼叫。  
他的头发湿漉漉地贴在额头和脸颊，男人的吻一个一个、细细地、近乎温柔地印在他的胸口，小腹，和难以启齿的地方。  
“我和你的九次，Bucky。”

一段段幻境重叠交错，炮火轰鸣中每个无法安睡的夜晚他睁着眼默数等待拂晓的晨光、瞄准射击史蒂夫背后偷袭他的敌人后对方递来的感激眼神、血清在身体里肆虐冲击着他——这一切止于男人的舌头按在了他的后穴。  
滚热湿润的舌头驾轻就熟地舔舐了他所有敏感的地方，巴恩斯大口喘息着屏住了呼吸，他甚至忘记了这是大腿绞杀的最佳时机——男人对他身体的了解程度早已超过了他自己。  
“唔，你硬了，宝贝。”

巴恩斯察觉到了眼角的湿意，这让他的神经狠狠地跳了起来，他不该沉沦在男人假意的柔情里，他失去的不该从这里得到，不该从这个史蒂夫身上得到。  
他被深不见底的海洋吞噬了。

 

8.  
理智被切断，巨大的可耻的欢愉袭击了他的感官。男人的手指在他的鼠蹊处磨蹭，发烫的掌心流连在他的后臀，充斥着情欲的触感。巴恩斯拼命压制着身体里涌出的强烈欲望，他狠狠咬住下唇，浓重的血腥味和刺痛感让他的脑袋似乎清醒了点，男人却用两根手指止住了他的意图。  
他的舌尖尝到了微微的咸味，还有指节上薄薄的枪茧。史蒂夫用拇指和食指轻而易举地捏住了他的舌头，辗转间搔刮着他的上颚，在巴恩斯想要用牙齿攻击他的时候猛地深进触碰到他脆弱的喉底。  
巴恩斯涨红了脸呛咳起来，“乖一点，宝贝。”男人把手指从他嘴里抽出，带着晶莹的水线从下巴划过他的小腹，停留在他已经半硬的性器上。

史蒂夫掌握着他身上每一个敏感点，男人慢条斯理地点燃他、撩拨他，满不在乎他无法自已的颤抖。他的双腿紧紧贴在腹部，阴茎被缓慢地撸动着，对方粗糙的拇指在他的顶端打转。巴恩斯难耐地在他手掌中跳动，长时间被拗成同一个姿势令他血液不畅的四肢开始无声的疼痛。  
太阳穴突突地跳着，心脏被人攥住的感觉让他的思维一片空白。  
男人俯身吻住他的肩窝，一小片汗液沉在那里。湿淋淋的吻从肩胛往下，一点一点落在锁骨、落在陈旧的伤疤、落在心口，停在挺起的乳粒上。  
然后咬住，用力地吮吸起来。

巴恩斯蓦地睁大了双眼，挺身在情欲的浪潮里恍惚而困惑着，男人的引诱仿佛毒药包裹着甜美的蜜糖，盈盈地滴着蜜汁和毒液。他哆嗦着射在了对方的手里，紧接着瘫软在皱成一团的衣服上。

他被抱了起来。男人甚至贴心地捏了捏他的右臂，依旧没有解开振金手铐。  
“这是我们之间的小情趣，Bucky，”巴恩斯昏昏沉沉地低垂着头，Steve齐整的制服磨蹭着胸口红肿的乳头，激的他倒吸一口凉气扬起了脖子，男人稳稳的箍住了他。“它锁住的，你的，善良。”

“不…停下来…”巴恩斯与命令对抗着，他从来没有如此巴望自己是个聋子什么都听不见。但他同时也了然的透彻，身前这个男人永远都有办法操控他、把他牢牢掌握在手心。

手指戳进了后穴直击最柔软的那处，毫不留情的推挤按压逼着他发出失控的呻吟。  
巴恩斯知道这一切都是错误的，但由这个Steve带来的快感就像和着血液的毒品让他沉湎堕落。他曾在无数个午夜，侧头望着离他不远的那张行军床上让人安心的身影，渴望对方的拥抱——渴望到发抖。

“跟我走吧，甜心。”史蒂夫啃噬舔咬着他脖颈上缓缓渗出血迹的牙印，腥甜的血气穿透男人的舌尖，炙热的呼吸流连在身下人的耳根、喉结，“你跟他一定会相处甚佳的。”  
对好友最隐秘最不堪的感情被身体忠实的反应全盘揭破，巴恩斯的力气骤然从他的体内流失了。面前的男人是资产的最高命令人和直接拥有者，冬日战士的双手曾染上数不尽的生命和鲜血为他献祭。  
可笑的坚持随着时间一分一秒的流逝而退却。他克制不住地去想象如果他重新成为武器，是不是还有人珍视他——他在嫉妒另一个自己。

 

9.  
他的眼睛眨了一下，澄澈的绿消散了一点，又眨了一下，浓重的黑暗弥漫开来。  
他看着那双深蓝色的眼睛。  
“Steve。我想回家。”他恍惚听见自己说。

男人顿了一下，之后那根勃发的、粗大的阴茎整个没入了他，他清晰地听见了左臂被紧锢在身后时扭曲的噪音。  
“你的味道比他还要好，”史蒂夫锲在他身体深处碾动，“他闻起来像战火和硝烟，而你，”他捏着巴恩斯的后颈，滚烫潮湿的嘴唇贴在他耳垂，“闻起来更像一个人。”  
巴恩斯蜷缩在对方怀里，剧痛伴随着荒谬的下流的快乐。他的意识和心神仿佛躺在锋利的刀刃之上，尖叫在他已经无法吞咽的喉口挣扎。

 

10.  
他在接受审判，他要离开这里了。他成了死了很久的死人，如果活着的意义是被遗忘的话。

 

11.  
“货车。”男人贴着他的嘴唇呢喃，含住他的舌头与他交媾。

“一。”沾着他体液的性器野蛮地插入他口中，他彻底打开了自己。

 

12.

“士兵？”

“唔…”嘴角流下的白浊慢慢的、一滴一滴，坠在他起伏的胸口。

 

——“请吩咐。”


End file.
